ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Princesses' Adventure
Disney Princesses' Adventure, also known as The World of the Internet, is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is a spin-off to the 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph and its sequel Ralph Breaks the Internet. It stars Sarah Silverman, Pamela Ribon, Jennifer Hale, Kate Higgins, Jodi Benson, Julie Nathanson, Linda Larkin, Irene Bedard, Ming-Na Wen, Anika Noni Rose, Mandy Moore, Kelly MacDonald, Kristen Bell, Idina Menzel, Auliʻi Cravalho, Octavia Spencer, David Lodge, Charlotte Hope, and Gal Gadot. Premise After the events of Ralph Breaks the Internet, the Disney Princesses begin a new adventure inside the Internet and websites including going around the world, going around eBay, Wal-Mart, and even Tokyo. But, things go wrong when a mistress of Happiness Forever has a plan to corrupt the Internet world, Paranora is trying to escape from becoming a princess, and people are becoming victims of Happiness Forever and becoming happy forever. The princesses must find Madame Mary's unusual yet evil plan to make all Disney characters happy forever. But the real problem is when a master of Apocalypse of the Dead has a plan to destroy the Internet and kill everyone. The princesses must defeat the villains and save the Internet. Plot TBD Cast * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Von Schweetz * Pamela Ribon as Snow White * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Kate Higgins as Aurora * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Julie Nathanson as Belle * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Ming-Na Wen as Mulan * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Kelly Macdonald as Merida * Kristen Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Auliʻi Cravalho as Moana * Charlotte Hope as Princess Paranora - A frightened and paranoid princess who supports the Disney Princesses and Vanellope, and has fears of being a Disney Princess * Taraji P. Henson as Yesss * Gal Gadot as: ** Shank ** Matilda Gauthier ** TBD * Alex Wyndham as: ** Wayne ** Paperboy * Anna Faris as: ** Sarah ** Ashley * Troy Baker as: ** Andrew Hatcher ** Eric Butler * Dan Middleton as eBoy - Unlike Ralph Breaks the Internet, Middleton reprises his role of eBoy in the UK version. * TBD as eGirl - eBoy's frienemy who gives * Octavia Spencer as Madame Mary Chandler - A leader of an indie video game called Happiness Forever. * David Lodge as Dr. Thomas Walker - The true main antagonist of the film. He is the leader of a survival horror video game called Apocalypse of the Dead. * Minor/Various Characters * Tom Kenny, Beck Bennett, Dee Bradley Baker, Seth Green, Paul Rudd, Frank Welker, James Franco, David Tennant, as Happymen - ** Kenny also voices as ** Bennett also voices as Launchpad McQuack, ** Baker also voices as Kooky (Dog noises), ** Green also voices as Joey Swan, ** Welker also voices as ** Rudd also voices as ** Franco also voices as * Kate Micucci, Cree Summer, Tara Strong, Raven-Symoné, as Happiettes - They ** Micucci also voices as Webby Vanderquack, Judy Johnson, Saddiettes, ** Summer also voices as Princess Kida, Saddiettes, ** Strong also voices as Melody, Saddiettes, ** Symoné also voices as Saddiettes, Kelly Harp, * TBD as Smile Police - They are the police officers who arrested people for being sad * Tony Robinow as Smile Doctors - They are Madame Mary and Jazz's henchmen who are forcing people to eat Happy Creams and Disney Characters Several characters from films and shows appear with their original/current voice actors/actresses. Kooky, Jazz, The Heroettes, Joey, and many more will appear in the film. Logo variants * Walt Disney: None Mid-credits and Post-credits scene TBD Production TBD Soundtrack Original Songs * Songs heard in the film * Happy Pills - Weathers (When Happiness Forever now returns to normal and no longer has a dark side/When Vanellope * When Can I See You Again? - Owl City (When Vanellope walks to the Peach Beach where *TBD - TBD (When Thomas *TBD *TBD * TBD Songs heard in trailers/TV spots * Happy Together - The Turtles (Teaser) * Happy Pills - Weathers (Trailer #1) * Zero - Imagine Dragons (Trailer #2) * More (RedOne Jimmy Joker Remix) - Usher (Final Trailer) Promotions/Tie ins * Disney Princess dolls, with casual clothes, normal outfits, new characters, and new dresses, were first seen in * Comics like Vanellope's Sugary Adventure were released in * To celebrate the release of Disney Princesses' Adventure, IHop has a special pancake with pink and blue pancakes and happy faces pancakes. * There's a video game based on the movie with the same name. * POP Funko has been released in TBD. * TBD made * TBD Quotes * Judy: (Sees the princesses) Hey guys! * Ariel: Oh hey, Judy! * Judy: So, how's everything going? * Ariel: Oh, we're just hanging out inside the room. Hey, um, have you seen Vanellope? * Judy: I thought it was ---- (People walked to the bridge to see a new game which reads "Indie".) *'Vanellope:' Inda? *'Snow White:' I've never heard of it before. *'Jasmine:' Is it indel? *'Anna:' I don't know. *'Elsa:' I bet it's a new place to hang out. *'Anna:' I guess so. *'Vanellope:' I heard of types of games but not "inden". *'Rebecca:' It's actually pronounced "indie", girls. Indie is short for independent which means it's been made by a company that is *'Jazz: '''That must be a new video game! Guys! Come on, let's check it out! *'Yesss:' Hang on, there's something you guys should know about this. According to the internet cops- *'Internet Cop #1: It's restricted due to (a reason why). Since this new video game, we can't let anything happened. *'''Internet Cop #2: Until further notice, no one is crossing this line. (Then, they begin to put police tape around the bridge to "Indie"/Happiness Forever. As they leave, Yess assigns Becky to be a helper to guard "Indie"/Happiness Forever.) * Rebecca: '''Do you think this will interfere with my hobby? * '''Yess: Well, no. But you can help this by working as a security guard to make sure that no one crosses this line. Or police tape. Whatever. Here you go, Dr. Thompson. (Gives Rebecca a walkie-talkie, and * Rebecca: Thanks... ----(Thomas notices Vanellope who holds the virus while escaping.) * 'Thomas: '(angry) SHE GOT THE VIRUS!! MINIONS!! GET HER!! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE! Transcripts Disney Princesses' Adventure/Transcript Disney Princesses' Adventure/Trailer transcripts Trivia * This is the first spin-off film to Wreck-It Ralph. * This film is based on Rio, Wreck-It Ralph, Toy Story 4, * Happy Together is played in the teaser. * Happiness Forever is based on We Happy Few. ** Similarities: *** They both have happy masks. *** They both have butterflies and rainbows. *** They both have cute music and dark music. *** They both have the same style of *** They both have a scary background and a disturbing side. *** They both have *** They both have *** They both have the same sound of Joy. *** They both wear happy masks to cover their faces. *** They both *** They both have the *** They both have ** Differences: *** We Happy Few has Joy pills while Happiness Forever has smiley faces candies and ice cream, also known as Happy Cream (vanilla, chocolate, strawberry). **** Happy Cream is referred to as "the kid-friendly version of Happy Pills". *** We Happy Few has a character named Uncle Jack while Happiness Forever has a character named Madame Mary. **** We Happy Few also has three characters which are Arthur, Sally, and Ollie while Happiness Forever has three characters named Wayne, Sarah, and Andrew. *** We Happy Few has Wellies and Wellettes while Happiness Forever has Happiettes and Happymen. *** They both have the same design but the difference is their appearances are modern * Happy is shown to be in this film, for example, Happy Together is played in the teaser, We Happy Few based-like video game, ** It could be possible that the theme of the movie could be * Happy Pills is heard * Madame Mary sounds like Sue Ann "Ma" Ellington from "Ma" ** Similarities: *** She and Sue Ann are both killers. *** They both have weapons to attack and kill someone. *** They both have *** They both use ** * Andrew sounds like Arthur Hastings from We Happy Few. ** He and Arthur are both * The film was originally supposed to return the Disney villains but it was scrapped due to copyright *Apocalypse of the Dead is based on Resident Evil. **Similarities: ***They both have the same sound as the main menu. ***They both have scary music. *** They both have *** They both have *** They both have *** They both have the same style of *** They both have a scary and disturbing background. *** They both have *** They both have *** They both have the same sound of *Differences: **Resident Evil has four characters named Leon, Claire, Chris, Jill, and Albert while Apocalypse of the Dead has four characters named Lawrence, Carla, Mack, Matilda, and Sam. **Resident Evil has **They both have the same design but the difference is their appearances are *TBD is shown to be in this film, for example, Zero is played in the second trailer, Resident Evil based-like video, Similarities to other films * The scene where Vanellope and Merida are fighting due to * The scene where Judy is finding her sister is similar to * The scene where Ruby and Judy are * The scene where the princesses meet Paranoia is similar to the scene where the toys meet Forky. * The scene where Jazz plays Happiness Forever is similar to the scene where people * The scene where Wayne, Sarah, Andrew, Smile Doctors, Smile Police, Kate, Scott, Dr. Peter, Mr. Dean, Happymen and Happiettes are gaining weight by eating pancakes is similar to the scene where the bunny eats the pancakes and gets fat. * The scene where the princesses are sliding down is similar to the scene where the snails are sliding * The scene where Jazz becomes a new leader of Happiness Forever after Smile Police serviced is similar to the scene where everyone serviced Bob who is holding the sword. * The scene where Jazz is fallen in love with Wayne * The scene where Andrew and Ruby are being forced by Smile Doctors to eat the Happy Cream and Smiley Face cookies that make them happyman and happiette is similar to the scene where people are been forced by the * The scene where the Smile Doctors are giving Kate some Happy Cream and become a happiette is similar to the scene where everyone * The scene where Thomas saw * The scene * The scene * The * Cameos * Anime can be seen in the shop where it is * A book called TBD * There's a picture Gallery TBD Credits TBD Tropes Disney Princesses' Adventure/Tropes Receptions TBD Sequels * TBD * Jazz and Ratings Rated PG for Rude Humor, Scary Moments, Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Spin-off films Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Disney films Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Disney Princess